One wrong spell
by XxXPeEkAbOo13XxX
Summary: Justin and Alex are fighting one night it doen't get to bad until they go out on the terrice together. There Justin says a spell that could tear him and Alex apart forever or bring them so much closer Jalex!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: This is set right after delinquient justin hope you enjoy working very hard to plz you guys!:)

How could you be so incredibly irrisponsible with magic? Justin screamed at me in my room for making him look like even more of loser than he already was at his graduation. I started to open my mouth to ask him how long has he d known me but he beat me to it.

Never mind that first question its you! Right? He smirked and then the smile faded away into anger again. I mean seriously you ve done a lot of things Alex but this is one of the worst! He yelled with his eyes closed and by the time he opened them I was already downstairs getting pickles.

Alex I wasn t done with you!

He screamed again and I was done I threw the bowl I had to the floor and it shattered I stormed out onto the terrice ready to scream and trying not to unless the neighboors called the cops on us again. He followed me out onto the terrice witch was the last thing I wanted right now.

What the fuck do you want? I hissed through closed teeth and he blew up again I had never seen him like this.

I was coming out here to apolgize but now I change my mind why do you always mess everything up?

He ranted on and on about everything I did wrong and how I could never do anything right I could only take it to a point and finally I snapped and started screaming back I heard someone threaten to call the cops again but I didn t care anymore. We screamed and screamed at eachother until we were red in the face.

Justin whispered some sort of spell and we both stopped yelling as the brightest flash of white light flickered for only a second and then dissappered.

What just happened? I asked afriad. I hadn t heard the spell but knew from expierience that most spells when used carlessly were disasterous.  
I don t know I can t remember the spell but I don t feel any different do you? He asked calm but with fear in his eyes.

No I m fine look Justin I m sorry okay? I said just wanting to go to bed and sleep today off. I m going to bed goodnight! I called running up the stairs and throwing myself on the bed not bothering to change clothes, I closed my eyes tightly and slept.

Soooooooo? Do you lov it? hate it? Want me to continue? Well click the little blue button tell me what you think and make my day! Sorry for the short chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: Juliet is still around even though I know she died a while ago just go with it! And I would like to give a big shout out to iheartdisney128 for being my first reviewer! THX Sooo Much!

I opened my eyes and peered and my nice little guitar clock it was about ten in the morning a little earliar than I usually woke up but I was feeling wierd after last night maybe I was just tired or hungry. I tried going back to sleep but that didn't work when my stomach demanded food so I went downstairs for some breakfast. Justin and Max were already up and mom and dad were sleeping in every Saturday so they could wake us up and drag us to church at six in the morning on Sundays. I hated church it wasn't that I didn't believe in god but there was just something about church that creeped me out.

"Morning losers!" I said to my brothers as I made my way to the fridge.

"Well good morning Alex but arn't you supposed to be in bed for another two or three hours?" Justin asked me cheerfully. Ugh! He was so peppy it made me sick! I looked in the fridge for somethimg I hadn't eaten in years and usually hated but was suddenly craving today.

"Justin could you try being just a little less perky you make me want to puke up blood! Oh and where are all the hot dogs?" I asked my stomach starting to growl.

"I thought you hated hot dogs?" Justin asked me his face going white for a split second and then returning to normal he looked away hoping I hadn't caught it but I had.

"Yeah well I want one today and I can't find any in the kitchen so can I borrow five dollars to get one from the guy outside?" I whined and pouted suddenly upset with my older brother. He sighed and stood up pulling five dollars out of his jeans and throwing it on the table a huge smile spread across my face as I grabbed the money from the table and ran outside. I got a hot dog with the works and took a bite it was probably the best thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. But suddenly my stomach lurched I dropped the hot dog and ran hand over my mouth to the nearest trashcan puting everythig I ate for the past two day into it. I felt someone pull my hair back and when I was finished I looked up to see Juliet and her beautiful concerned face.

"Okay just for the hell of it why is there a half eaten hot dog on the ground next to you and why are you sick?" She asked me nicely but worried. I shook my head dizzy, she sat me down on the nearest bench and went to go get me some water. She came back made me rinse out my mouth and then wanted to know the answer to her question. I shook my head again.

"I don't know I just woke up this morning and I really wanted a hot dog, Justin gave me the money I came out here got one and started eating it and then I got really sick." I told her tired after what just happened I probably could have gone to sleep but I really didn't want to.

"Alex did you miss your period?" Juliet asked me quietly. I stopped for a second counting the days.

"No i'm supposed to start today but that doesn't mean anything I mean i've never had sex I don't even have a boyfriend!" I told her shocked at what she was suggesting.

"Well then I mean you could just be sick or have a virus." She said and relaxed a bit. "But look Alex if this keeps up and you don't have a period for more than a week promise me you will take a pregnancy test!" She asked and her eyes pleaded with me. I gave up my fight and nodded praying that it wouldn't come to that.

PLEASE! tell me what you think! Review click the button you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

I ran to the bathroom again for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks I was still getting sick, still craving everything I usually hated and I still hadn't gotten my period. I had broken my promise to Juliet everything persisted and I didn't take a pregnancy test. Thankfully Juliet had been gone for a while and I didn't have to get preached at for a while. I finished and turned around to go back to my room and Juliet was standing in the door of the bathroom.

"So are you pregnant?" She asked me thinking I had taken it.

"Um I-I don't exactly know how to answer that."

"Okay have you gotten your period yet?"

"N-No!" I squeaked through the tears.

"Did you even take a fucking test!" Juliet yelled at me and all I could do was shake my head. She sighed and handed me a brown paper bag with something in it.

"I figured you wouldn't so I went ahead and got you one please take it for me!" She pleaded with me and I gave in.

"Okay i'll take it right now I swear thank you Juliet."

"Your welcome call me later okay!"

"I will bye!" I called after her as she left. I pulled out the test and followed the directions. I sat on my bed as the timer I had set went off I stood up shaking and went into the bathroom. I couldn't believe this I was Alex Russo out of all the things that didn't scare me this tiny little stick on the sink scared me to death. Slowly and silently I went toward the little stick and looked down. There it was one word.

pregnant.

I burst into tears and placed a gentle hand over my stomach as I slid to the floor. I simply couldn't understand how this was even possible when I had never had sex in my life. I also couldn't understand how I could love this little thing inside me so much when I was only sixteen and it could take so much away from me. I cried and cried for hours before I fell asleep right there on the bathroom floor.

I was woken up hours later by Justin I blinked and looked out the window it was dark outside.

"Justin what time is it?" I asked him half asleep.

"Alex are you pregnant?" He asked me fear exploding in his eyes.  
"Yes Justin and I don't know how I swear i've been responsible i've never had sex in my life!"

"I know that you've been responsible its not your fault and its very possible." Justin said to me quietly tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean its not my fault and its very possible?" I asked now afriad.

"Alex the spell I did that night we were fighting it was a pregnancy spell your pregnant with my baby." He admitted. I gasped and burst into tears. I pushed past him out of the bathroom and ran past everyone outside to sit on the sidewalk. I didn't realize that I was in nothing but a tank top and pajama shorts until I sat down in snow but I didn't care if it was cold I just couldn't be around justin right now.

How could he do this to me? I thought silently.

I shook my head my tears freezing to my cheeks I shiverd as a cold wind came.

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked me and I looked up a little boy around four was talking to me.

"Would you like some candy I have a lot of snickers and jolly ranchers." He asked digging in his bag I looked around little kids in costumes were walking everywhere and I remembered it was halloween!

"Here!" The little boy said handing me some mini snickers and apple and cherry jolly ranchers. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much i'm sure my baby will apreciatte this."

"Your having a baby?" He asked interested.

"Yeah I am and it will like the candy you gave me!" I promised him he smiled and ran back to his mom going back to trick or treating.I decided to walk around I needed to get away for a while. I walked to the end of the street and started getting extremly cold I dove between two buildings where it was just a little warmer and there was no snow. I rubbed my hands together and my teeth chattered.

"Hey baby what are you doing out here in the cold shouldn't you be home watching tv?" A man about twenty five or thirty asked me.

"Um thats nice I guess but i'm not interested please go away."

"Oh no i'm not going anywhere!"

"Okay I really need to go know!" I said a hand dropping to my stomach trying to protect my tiny baby inside me. I got up and started to leave but was knocked down on the hard cement.

Please review it will make me very happy!  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for all your encouragement! Thank you so much you all help me get one step closer to my dream of being a writer!

"Don't walk away from me if you don't want to get hurt!" He screamed

I pulled out my phone and hit the button that diled Juliet's number.

"Juliet HELP ME!" I screamed into the phone as the man kicked me in my side. I heard her hang up and he kicked me again this time harder and I heard a loud crack where my ribs were and I started coughing up blood.

"Please stop i'm pregnant!" I begged praying we would both make it out of this alive.

"How old are you like sixteen? Well let me help you with that!" He said and lifted his foot for a swift kick to my stomach and I tried to lift my knees to protect my baby but it hurt to much where he had broken my rib I couldn't do it.

"Hey leave her alone!" An angel voice said.

"HA! What are you going to do a little blonde haired blue eyed sixteen year old?" He said and kicked me in the stomach. And I really let go then! I screamed at the top of my lungs and Juliet realised hell on earth! She ran up behind him snapped his neck and started to drain him. She finished with him in seconds and was by my side.

"Alex you have to calm down!" She screamed and I stopped.

"Whats wrong?" She demanded searching me for answers.

"Juliet i'm pregnant and he kicked me in the stomach! And my rib is broken it hurts to breathe!" I choked out afraid for my life but a million times more for my baby.

"Okay stay calm turn on your back." She directed and I did as I was told. I turned over and she took my shirt off me she saw the bruise where my rib was broken and found the bruise on my stomach where he kicked me.

"Alex it was high enough to where it wouldn't hurt the baby! Okay but now we need to get you to a home and get your rib fixed!" She told me putting my shirt back on me and taking me up in her arms. She brought me home first.

"Mija what happened!" My mother gasped as Juliet set me down very gently on the couch.

"We'll explane later right now we need to get her healed up wheres Justin?" Juliet asked while the rest of my family crowded around me.

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want Justin anywhere near me!" I coughed up more blood going pale in the face and Juliet was by my side again.

"Alex look at me! Why don't you want Justin near you?" I started crying again. What was wrong with me today? I had cried more in one day than I cry in an entire year!

"Justin did a spell its his." I whispered in her ear explaining everything.

"Well he is the only one we can trust! Both your mom and dad are powerless and i'm not sure Max is mentally stable enough!" She said to me and I silently nodded and agreed.

In a few minuets Juliet had explained everything to Justin and he was downstairs with his wand pulled out.

"Okay all of the boys except Justin out!" Juliet yelled and they left. She took off my top gently and laid me back down.

"Okay Justin go ahead!" She told him and he whispered a spell and my rib was fixed and the bruise was gone but the one on my stomach remained. He whispered another spell it was gone and I was able to sit up again. I sat up and put my top on then laid back down.

"Mom can I talk to Justin and Juliet alone please?" I asked not bothering to look up.

"Sure i'll go tell your father your alright." My mom said then left. Justin and Juliet sat down together on the opposite couch.

"So what do you want to do about this?" I asked them quietly but afraid of their answers. Juliet spoke first.

"I'm sorry Justin but if you really did cause Alex to be pregnant with your baby simply because you wanted revenge I don't think I can be with you any more, but I never want to stop being friends with the both of you!"

"I understand Juliet and i'm glad we can be friends."

"Okay now Justin what do you want to do about this how do we tell mom and dad?"

"I don't know but this isn't your fault its mine and I will take all the blame. What do you want to do about the baby?"

"I want to keep it is my baby."

"Well mom and dad might not like that idea as much as you do."

"Do you like that idea?" I asked him hoping he would it was funny how someone could not ever want to see someone again but after they rush down in a panic because you had gotten hurt and fixed you up and then you wanted there opinion and wanted them to hold you and kiss you until everything else faded away onto nothing.

"Well I was hoping for you to get an abortion." He said not daring to meet my eyes.

"No! No way!" I yelled hurt that he didn't want the baby. "Come hell or high water I will never hurt my baby!"

"Okay Alex if thats what you want and I said I was past tense I want to be close to you and help you and hold you I love you Alex!" He said and picked me up to hold me close to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Justin how are we going to do this? I love this baby more than I love anything else in the world right now but all we have is a tiny sub shop thats barely scraping by on the verge of bankrupcy."

"Adoption is always an option?"

"Yes but I don't think I could go through with that."

"We will find a way i'm sorry I did this I never ment for things to get so complicated!" He said tears in his eyes.

"Justin it will be okay nothing will happen to our baby!" I assured him.

"Can to take me upstairs though? I'm really tired."

"Sure Alex."

"Goodnight Juliet!" I called and she waved a goodnight back.

I have only one request review!THX! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

My eyes filckered open to a soft light and I turned over to try and get some more sleep but I turned over into my brothers chest. I looked up to find soft eyes and a smile for me.

"Good morning pricessa!" He said sweetly. I would have said good morning back but I had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.

"Alex!" He said worried. "Are you okay?"

"Justin i'm fine its just morning sickness." I said already brushing my teeth scince there was so little in my stomach.

"Okay look can you go downstairs and get me two hot dogs and a pickle? We want food now!"

"Yeah sure but you just got sick you really think you should be eating?" I rolled my eyes he really didn't know anything did he but that was okay he could learn. I rinsed off my brush and opened the door.

"Yes Justin that is how it works unfortunatly when your pregnant, you wake up, get sick, and then you get hungary! Please just go fix me some breakfast!" I said getting frustrated. Damn moon swings! Its like your on top of the world one minuet and then you could be crying the next!

"Alright i'm gone!" He called going down the stairs. As soon as he was gone I went and got the little spell book I kept in my drawer to try and find out what spell Justin did it seemed as though it had skipped a week or something because normally your body doesn't even register the fact that your pregnant until three weeks after you miss your period. There were about five but it wasn't to hard to sort out the ones that couldn't be right. Eventually I narrowed it down to two both of which excelled pregnancy by a month so either way I was probably closer to two months pregnant than three weeks thats why I had all the symptoms the day after Justin did the spell! Justin came up with my breakfast and I threw the book back in its drawer. I grabbed my breakfast from him and started on the first hot dog while Justin turned on spongebob.

"Thank you Justin that was good!" I breathed falling back on my pillow tired again after I had ate. I suggled up to Justin and he pulled me close.

"Your welcome! I hope you know I really do love you both!"  
"I know you do, but Justin this isn't right we can't be in a relationship were just parents thats it!" I said pushing myself away from him.

"It doen't matter if its right! I want you Alexandra! And you are the only one I will ever want! I love you I could date every single girl on this planet! But it will always come back to you!" He said fiercly putting our two bodies toghether so that the words he said were so much more than words they were like poetry to me.

"I love you to and your telling mom and dad when they wake up while I hide in here and tell Harper." I giggled.

"Look I will tell them but not today you can go ahead and tell Harper." "Okay what ever makes you happy." I said and put my lips to his. He kissed me back and ran his fingers through my hair. We broke apart after several long seconds.

"That-was-amazing!" I said gasping for breath.

"I agree!" He said staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked not that it wasn't cute but it was also creepy.  
"Lay down on your back." He intsructed. I laid down on my back and he started to make little circles on my stomach.

"Justin stop that tickles!" I howled in laughter. "Your gonna make me wake mom and dad up!"

"Okay fine!"

"Hey its almost seven thirty school starts at eight get ready!"

"But I don't wanna go to school!" I whined.

"Get ready now!"

"Fine!" I yelled and got some dark jeans and a blue t-shirt on, thankful everything fit it wouldn't be long until I couldn't wear anything in my closet anymore. I straitened my hair and grabbed my bag running downstairs.

"Hey sweetie want some food!" My mom called as I came down pointing to some eggs and steak on a plate she made for me the smell reached me and I felt sick again.

"No thanks mom we already ate put that down the sink or something it stinks!" I yelled running to the door.

"Wait Alex!"

"What did you mean by we?" She asked and I caught my mistake to late.

"Me and Harper!" I said quickly and ran out the door.

"I got to school about ten minuets late running into english in time to sit down by Harper.

"Yeah I know i'm late but lets face it its me big shocker!" I said going to the back of the class and pulled out a pen and my notebook.

Harper. Justin did a spell and now im pregnant with his baby.

I jotted down on a peice of paper and set it on her desk. She opened it and read it a few times then wrote something down and handed it back to me.

Are you sure have you been like sick and stuff?

I didn't want to bother writing another note so I just leaned over and told her.

"Yes Harper I am sure this isn't like a cruel sick joke or something!" I explaned

"Oh okay Alex have you told your parents yet?"

"No I haven't and if you tell them you should probably pack your bags for Idaho or where ever your parents are."

"Fine i'll keep my mouth shut how far along are you?"

"About two months the spell Justin did makes me already a month pregnant so next week i'll be two months i'm just glad stuff in my closet fits me right now."

"Yeah I would be to I mean in like a month or something you'll have to tell your mom and dad when you need to go clothes shopping."

"I know Harper i'm just really scared about telling my parents I mean I kind of enjoy them mad at me but I need them right now and I don't know how they will react. I mean they could disown me!"

"Or they could just accept it and support you. You don't know Alex they might surprise you. I support you in what ever you want to do."

"Well good cause I want to keep the baby."

"And I respect that Alex. Hey after school you want to go shopping with me at fabric farm? They just go a ton of blue fuzzy fur!"

"No thanks i'm good I think I might just grab Juliet and go to the doctor."

"Oh okay is everything alright?"

"Hopefully. Can you just tell my mom that we went shopping?"

"Sure I can do that."

"Okay class you may go!" Our teacher said as the bell rang.

"Hey Harper i'll see you at lunch i'm going to study hall okay?" I said going down the hall and into a bathroom I hid my bag behind the toilet and snuck out the window.

Oooh where is she going? Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

I walked until I reached the Late Night Bite and went in to talk to Juliet.

"Hey Alex!" Juliet greeted me at the door.

"I'm hungry and don't have money may I have a couple sandwhiches you know the kind with real cheese not the spray on we use."

"Alex how many is a couple?"

"Two and some french fries." I smiled.

"Okay fine on the house go sit down over there and we'll talk."

"Thank you!" I said going to sit down. She brought it over about ten minuets later and sat down so we could talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly.

"I want you to come to the doctors with me this afternoon after I get out of school will you?"

"Will we be able to see the baby if we ask?"

"I don't know google it."

"Why do I have to google it?"

"Because i'm feeding two people and your the one who asked."

"Fine i'll do it."

"Um how far along are you?"

"About two months the spell Justin did made me already a month pregnant."

"Yes we will be able to see the baby." She said after a few minuets.

"Cool I should ask do you want to see it?"

"Yeah that would be cool!"

"Well I was planning on asking you this later but now is as good as later. Juliet will you be my baby's godmother?"

"Oh my god Alex yes!" She said jumping up to hug me.

"Okay choking not breathing!"

"Sorry Alex!"

"Its fine and wheres your bathroom?"

"You gonna be sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Over there."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom. When I was finished I popped four peices of spearmint gum in my mouth and got ready to go back to school.

"Hey Juliet I gotta go but lets meet back here at like three thirty and then we can go to the dotors right up the street."

"Sounds good see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back to school and grabbed my bag heading to gym. I changed into my shorts and tshirt and ran out with the other girls. I went up to my coach and asked if I could sit out today but she said if I wasn't injured I couldn't we were playing basketball today so I had to try and be careful especially scince gigi was on the other team. Harper passed me the ball and I passed it to Ellen but Jason on the other team caught it and gave it to gigi. Gigi tried to pass it to Ashley but I caught it. I ran to the side to try and shoot but Gigi charged me I fell and Gigi pinned me down with her foot. She put pressure on my stomach as if she was trying to walk on me I flipped over grabbing her foot and pulling her down to the floor with me, I climbed on top of her sitting on her stomach and holding her arms down as she struggled to get up. It took three people to pull me off of her and I was immediently sent to the princables office.

"Really Alex your not known as the best student but your not known to attack others. What happened today Alex you used to be a free little filly and today your like a bucking bronco!" confronted me.

"Well she might have hurt-" I started but cut myself off nobody in school could know yet except Harper.

"She might have hurt what miss Russo?"

"Nothing look I have to get to a dotors appointment can you just give me detention and be done with it?"

"Okay four weeks detention on mondays wednesdays and fridays."

"Thank you." I said and ran out trying to make it on time but Laritate kept me after school ten minuets late so i didn't get there until about three forty five.

"Where have you been?" Juliet asked me as I got there breathless.

"L-Laritate kept me after school I jumped G-Gigi." I gasped.

"What happened between you and GiGi I mean today not all the naptime and juice stuff?"

"We were playing basketball I stole a pass, she charged me, I fell, then she tried to walk on my stomach so I jumped her!"

"Oh well that makes sense come on lets go!"

We got to the office and got checked in and were waiting for them to call my name. I pulled out my Ipod and turned on Selena Gomez and the Scene Round and round.

"Hey what are you listening to?"

"Selena gomez round and round."

"Can I listen?"

"Sure."

"You know you look just like her!"

"Yeah I get that alot." I said giggling. We got to about the middle of the song and my name was called. I turned my Ipod off and we got up and followed the nurse. She led us to a room and made sure all the imformation was right.

"And is this your girlfriend?" She asked and we both looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

"No! No! I-I'm acctually pregnant!" I choked out through laughter.

"Oh well a doctor will be with you shortly." She said and walked out of the room.

"She thought we were like together!" Juliet laughed.

"I know right!" The doctor came in about ten minuets.

"Hi i'm and i'll be your OB/GYN." He said nicely he didn't look very old mabye thirty five he had light brown hair with soft dark eyes I knew he was going to be someone I could trust and I smiled back.

"I'm Alex and this is my friend and baby's godmother." I itroduced him and Juliet he told her hi and she smiled at him.

"Okay well how far are you?"

"Um about two months."

"Well why don't we check you out first make sure your doing good and if you want we could take a look at the baby today and get you a picture."

"That sounds perfect." I said happy. He made me get out of my clothes so he could do a physical everything looked good with me and I got into my clothes while he went to go get the machine so I could see my baby.

Yay! Alex gets to see her baby! Is everything okay? Srry I had trouble ending this chapter! Reveiw plz! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: Okay everyone I know alot of stuff has been happening you know with alex and im going to slow it down pretty soon please just bear with me I have a really sweet jalex moment coming up in the next chapter I am really trying my best to make all of you happy!

I laid down on the table and he turned on the machine, he hooked up this microphone-thing and squirted cold jelly stuff on my stomach. He put the microphone in the cold jelly on my stomach and I heard it the fast gush-gush-gush that was my baby's heartbeat.

"Alex what is that?" Juliet asked looking up from the book she had been reading surprised.

"Juliet thats my baby's heartbeat!"

"It sounds like a cat's." She said coming over to stand next to me. He moved the thing on my stomach and we saw the picture.

"There it is." He told us. "The baby is a little smaller than it should be so we would like to see it get bigger before next month."

"Wow I can't belive thats my baby!" I breathed it becoming more real than ever.

"Alex why are you crying?" Juliet asked worried.

"Huh oh i'm not upset sorry and I know one thing."

"Whats that?"

"I love this baby and i'm gonna be a damn good mom!"

"You will be a damn good mom!" Juliet agreed. We got three pictures printed Juliet took one, I took one and I got one for Justin. I got to the late night bite and told Juliet goodbye she hugged me and I put the pictures in my bag so my mom won't see.

"Alex where have you been?" Justin asked me when I got home.

"Just meet me in my room in ten okay?" I told him and he nodded. I ran up to my room and pulled out the pictures in a few minuets Justin was up in my room.

"What do you want Alex?"

"This is for you Justin!" I said handing him the picture.

"Is that the baby?" He asked and I nodded furiously.

"This is is amazing Alex! Thank you!" He said running to his room to put it up. I stood up to go downstairs and a sharp pain hit me. I sat down but it didn't stop.

"Justin!" I screamed and he came running.

"Alex whats wrong?"

"It hurts hospital!" I said and he zapped us out in about five minuets I was in a funny smelling room with things being hooked up to my arm.

"Baby's heart rate it dropping!" I heard a nurse say and they stuck something in my arm.

"Your going to sleep now okay." One nurse told me.

"NO!" I protested but the room was already fading away.

OMG! Cliffhanger! What will happen to alex's baby? Review! Srry for short chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: I want to give a gigantic thanks to everyone who has stuck by me and enjoyed this story! JALEX Chapter!

I woke up hours later to see Justin by my side.

"Justin whats wrong is the baby okay?" I asked frantically.

"Alex calm down the baby's fine the baby is small and weaker thats why they stableized its heart but both of you almost left us!" He said crying.

"Why are you crying? Were fine were still here!"

"Yes but I was so scared I would have to live this life without either of you and I wouldn't have been able to do it! I would take myself out of this world if you left me. You are my everything Alex." He said then put his lips hard and fast against mine and I returned the kiss going slow and wanting to make it last begging him to do the same but he did the exact opposite making me suffer because he wouldn't give me what I wanted.

"I couldn't live without you Justin. Don't ever leave me." I whispered to him when we were done. "When can I get out of here?"

"You can be released in and hour." He told me. "If you want to go back to sleep you can or we can watch family guy. Your choice."

"Family guy please!"

"Okay you watch that and i'll go discharge you." He left and within two hours I was back home in my own bed with my pajama's on next to Justin. I buried my face in his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey you want to watch a scary movie?"

"Uh sure can we watch the hills have eyes?"

"Yeah." said getting the dvd and putting it in. We only got about thirty minuets into the movie before I had jumped into Justins lap pleading with him to turn it of.

"Pleasssssssssssssse!" I begged "Cut it off!"

"Okay Alex its going off right now." He said and cut the tv off. He pulled me in his arms and rocked me to calm me down.

"Im sorry Justin." I said breathing in his nice smell.

"Don't be sorry its just certain things." He said understanding.

"Where's my picture of the baby I want to see it!"

"Okay i'll get it." He laid me down on the bed and went to my mirror to get the picture. He handed it to me and laid beside me. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly.

"I just can't belive thats our baby!"

"I know do you want a girl or a boy?"

"What ever you want is fine with me."

"Well I want a girl."

"Then thats what I want. I bet she'll look just like you. Beautiful!"

"But what if we never get to see my baby? What if something happenes?"

"Nothing will happen you'll be fine." He said and I leaned up to kiss him and he returned the kiss.

"Uuuuuh! I don't believe you." I said and he kissed me harder and longer.

I smiled biting my lip."Okay I believe you. What time is it?"

"Its only 9:00 mom won't worry about where we were but we do have to work tomorrow, so please work hard and try to keep that baby in there healthy." He said and poked my stomach playfully.

"I will now go to your own bedroom you can't stay in here tonight."

"Okay goodnight Alex." He kissed me and left for his own bed. I laid down and closed my eyes falling asleep.

Yay everything is good!Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! You keep this story going. Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

A/N: Alex is now four months pregnant.

I opened my eyes and stared out the window I didn't have to run to the bathroom today my morning sickness stopped last month but I was still amazingly hungry. I put a hand on my stomach and gasped I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror on the back of my door. I ran my hand along the small bump between my hips. Damn and I had school today! I grabbed a pair of my jeans and a tshirt. The tshirt fit okay but I couldn't get my jeans buttoned.

"Justin!" I screamed. He burst through my door.

"Alex whats wrong!"

"Justin you need to take me clothes shopping now! I can't fit onto any of my jeans."

"Wh- Oh!" He said his eyes darting to my stomach.

"I can't fit into any of my jeans anymore!" I whined.

"What do we do so mom won't see?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could throw one of my pretty long tank tops on with a black shirt underneath that would hide it and I can wear some cool jeggings with it. We could tell mom were going to school and then go to wal-mart or something?"

"Yeah we could do that the only problem is I only have is I only have about forty dollars at most that will buy two pairs of jeans."

"Two is fine we gotta go so get out of my room and let me change!" I shoved him out of my room and pulled my outfit on brabbing my bag and racing downstairs.

"Come on Justin were gonna be late! And no mom I don't want any breakfast." I told her as she offered me what she was cooking I hadn't ate breakfast at home in two months my parents were worried if I was eating breakfast at all and I was every day Justin got up before daylight and made me the most perfect biscuts and pancakes.

"Okay i'm ready we can go. Bye mom!" He called as we walked out the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Justin asked me.

"Anywhere you go." I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Walmart?"

"I really don't care just come with me."

"I am with you i'll always be with be with you when I can and I can right now so lets go." He said and zapped us into walmart. It was funny how ever scince I became pregnant I was more responsible and Justin was more of a pushover.

He bought me two pairs of jeans that fit fine and took me to a nice resteraunt for lunch.

"Thank you Justin for everything you've done today." I told him as we sat in the restaurant finishing eating.

"No problem Alex I just wish I could give you everything you want." He told me and his eyes only repeted the words.

"Justin!" I shook my head. "you have given me everything I could possibly want! A friend, a brother, a beautiful baby coming in five months and you've given me you!" I said kissing him and begging me to hold me close happy when he did.

"Hey you want to go hang out at the park for a while?" He whispered in my ear.

"Sure."

"Alright come on the parks only like a mile away." He said pulling out his wand he never let me do magic anymore while he was around.

"I want to do it this time!" I whined at him.

"Okay Alex you can zap us out." He said and put his wand back in his pocket and I pulled mine out twirling it and we were in central park. I ran to the swings and jumped into one. Justin came up behind me and started to push me I felt like I was five years old again and he was seven and he woulndn't allow mom to push me on the swing.

"Higher!" I screamed at him and he pushed harder. We stayed at the park until about four thirty then we started home.

"Hey mom!" I called going into the kitchen to get my apron and start working.

"Hey alex glad your working but don't you have homework?"

"Oh I have homework I just won't be doing it today." I said as I walked past her to a table and she just shook her head and continued taking orders.

"After about two hours of working my dad closed down the shop and went to go get us burgers. I grabbed the phone and ran up to my room to call Juliet.

"Hey!" She said answering the phone.

"Hey Juliet."

"Watcha doooin? had to go to the hospital at all anymore scince the last time?"

"Nope not in two months and as of today I can't lay on my stomach anymore."

"You got a little baby bump?"

"Yeah. Dammit and I love sleeping on my stomach!"

"I know you do but your side will have to do for a while, do your parents know yet?"

"No and I have no earthly intention of telling them i'm pregnant until necissary."

"Well do it soon its not like you've got your own apartment you have to tell them your pregnant or you won't be able to take care of your baby who is also my godchild!" She whined at me.

"Its not that serious-" I started and then my door burst open and my mom stood there completly livid.

"Holy shit!"

Plzzzzzzzz review I know I havn't updated in a while and this isnt the greatest chapter ive done but school has started and I hav complete writers block! Plzzz no mean comments! Give me ideas and what you would like to see happen in the next couple chapters! I crave your opinions!  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Now if im writing this you can safely assume I do not nor evr will own WOWP (sigh I wish)

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" My mother screamed at me grabbing the phone from me hanging up and throwing it to the side and pulled me down the stairs pushing me on the couch. C mo diablos sucedi esto? C mo se est embarazada?" How the hell did this happen! How are you pregnant? My mother ranted on and on in spanish.

"You know very well how it happens! You've got three kids! How did you even find out." I yelled back a month ago I would have let Justin take the blame but I wouldn't punish him like that now I would take it all for him.

"You were on the phone and I thought it was your father so I listened in." "Maldita sea c mo vamos a decir a tu padre?" How will we tell your father!

"I don't know but can you atleast try to calm down its not a serious issue!" I tried to explane to her and glad Justin had gone with dad to get dinner.

"Its not that serious! Alex can you be anymore stupid and ignorant? Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" She went on and on and I eventually zoned out trying not to cry. I couldn't let Justin this I just couldn't let him be the victim of all this I didn't care what he had done wrong I could see nothing wrong with him anymore he was my king he said jump and I said how high.

"Mom what do you want me to say? I know I screwed up just tell me what you want!" I begged her.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Your four months pregnant! You didn't tell me for four fucking months!" She shook her head and closed her eyes something bad was coming I could feel it.

"Get rid of it." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I said get rid of it!" She snapped at me.

"No. No I want this baby its my baby and I love it you can't decide my childs future when I carry it inside of me!" I told her and felt my baby move inside me for the very first time agreeing with me.

"Either that thing goes or you do!"

"Fine I'll leave but don't come looking for me or your grandchild!" I yelled and ran upstairs and stuffed everything in a bag and put my wand in my back pocket. I heard a door close and knew dad and justin were home. The baby squirmed inside me again protesting everything.

"I know im sorry but we can't stay here, i'm sorry baby." I said stopping for only a second to rub my stomach, tears falling on my cheeks. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs running past everyone out the door.

"Alex!" Justin called and ran after me I tried to go faster but my body wouldn't let me and Justin grabbed a hold of me.

"Alex what the hell happened?"

"Mom found out when me and juliet were talking over the phone, we fought, she told me either I get rid of the baby or I leave and you know what i've been telling you for months that I won't hurt this baby. I took all the blame Justin I can't let you see the side of our mother I did today, and please don't tell her what happened, you just have to let us go. Please Justin please just let us go I love you and your the only one I will ever love and I will come back I swear on my life I will come back! I'll call you when I can I love you!" I said as he pulled me into a kiss and nothing else seemed real but that one moment.

"I love you Alexandra and I will do this but let me know if your okay and where your at so I won't worry to much."

"I promise." I said and turned around and started walking again. Juliet came out of The late night bite just as I passed.

"Alex! What the hell happened?" She asked frantic I didn't want to bother explaning the whole thing so I gave her the short version.

"My mom found out and she told me either I kill it or I leave and you can guess which one I chose." I said pointing to my mickey mouse bag with all my suff in it.

"Alex are you okay? Where will you go?" She asked worried.

"I don't know Juliet. Where can I go?"

"Hold on let me ask my parents!" She called as she ran inside she was back in a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Alex they said no." She said and started to cry. I wrapped her in my arms and told her it was fine and that I would be okay. She insisted she come with me and I gave into her.

"Fine lets go where do you suggest?"

"I'll bye a night at the hotel right up here."

"No! Juliet I can't let you do that for me!"

"And my godchild! Besides i'm a vampier i've had years to collect millions of dollars a couple hundered dollars won't kill me!"

"Okay fine!" I gave in and we started walking up the street. "Thank you Juliet."

"Your welcome." She said and took my bag from me scince it was heavy.

"What did you do that for?"

"It looked heavy and you know its not to me just keep walking don't protest."

"Fine." I said we got to the hotel about three blocks away. Juliet made me sit down and rest while she took care of everything. I did as I was told but it was little more than ten minuets before she came back with our room key and we went upstairs. I threw my stuff on the floor and jumped in the bed laying there and thinking about Justin.

"Alex you okay?" Juliet asked from the other bed.

"Fine." I whispered back. I desperately wanted Justin beside me, to put his hand on my stomach as the baby moved inside me just now, I wanted a ring on my finger from Justin and I wanted to kiss him in a white wedding dress I simply wanted him and his heart. I cried as I lay there wanting everything to be okay. There was a knock at my door and I got up as Juliet lay sleeping. I opened the door and Justin stood there a bag of his belongings and red rimmed eyes.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" I asked astonished.

"Thats not important Alex I tried letting you go I tried to sever ties but it took all of two seconds of that for me to realize I can never let you go and theres nothing you could ever do to make me change my mind." He said and I sat there stupidly stunned not saying a worduntil it sank in and then I broke throwing myself at him aiming for his lips he cought me and returned the kiss. We kissed over and over he threw the bag he had down and pushed me over to the bed I fiddled with the butten on my jeans trying to tear them off I wanted him inside me now. When I couldn't do it he took over undoing the button and sliding them down my legs. I took his shirt off and mine fell to the ground with it. I forced his pants down with his underware and he laid me down on the bed gently and went inside me it hurt at first but then it faded into complete extecy.

I bit my lip and dug my nails into his back. I tried to be quiet and not wake up Juliet but it was hard a few sounds escaping my throat here and there but we both were quiet enough so that she stayed asleep. It was a little over an hour before we finally finished, I moved closer to him as we laid together in the bed and Justin held me close.

"Alex why are you so perfect and to good for me?" Justin asked smiling.

"Sir you must certainly be mistaken for it is the other way around." I played with him and he laughed the look in his eyes told me that he knew I was very tired.

"Alex go to sleep." He said gently kissing me on my forehead. I went down lower on the bed and closed my eyes knowing that no matter how wrong it was what we had just done it felt perfectly right.

Okay I have to ask do you want alex to have a boy or a girl and do you guys want to find out in the next chapter or wait until after she has the baby? Reveiw plzzzzz!  



	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Ok will you guys please review and give me some names you would like please! Thank you to everyone!I can't even begin to describe how much all of you that read this mean to me!

I rolled over away from the light into Justins warm body. I took a deep breath and took in all his delicious smells. Juliet moved in her bed waking up I opened my eyes and shook Justin awake telling him to get dressed. We jumped out of bed and started to get are clothes on. I pulled my jeggings on but tripped over my bag.

"Ow! Dammit!" I screamed as I hit the floor and Juliet jumped up out of bed and ran over to me.

"Alex why are you and Justin half naked and trying to get dressed? Omigod! Did you do it?" She asked extatic helping me up. Wow shes accutally excited I thought she'd be pissed! I thought as she pulled me up. I nodded excited.

"This is awsome! I mean it might be better if it wasn't your brother and you wern't pregnant but its still awsome!" She said making me giggle.

"Well i'm glad your happy but can me and Justin have some time together today so we can figure things out?" I asked her gently.

"Sure Alex I understand will you at least talk to your parents try to straghten things out?"

"Well Juliet i'll never make up with my parents my mother won't allow that but i'll talk to them if it will make you happy."

"Thank you alex, I apprecate it now go have fun but be careful you've got one kid coming in how many months now?"

"Almost four i'll be five months pregnant tomorrow. Look we seriously need to go the sub station opens in an hour and I want to talk to my parents before then."

"Okay alex run along."

"Bye!" I called as me and Justin left. We walked the few blocks down to the sub station and went in. My parents were preparing it for customers and max was sweeping the kitchen.

"What do you and that thing want?" My mother asked me as I walked in and I rolled my eyes.

"Um Alex I'm gonna go do some stuff i'll see you after school okay?"

"Alright justin i'll see you later." I told him and he kissed me on my forehead walking out of the resturaunt.

"Well talk or leave I don't want you here."

"Okay here it is...I don't want to live here and i'm not going to but can you atleast give me a paying job as a waitress here? I've got a baby I need to pay for." I asked and my mother just shook her head and sighed.

"Fine you can have a job but thats all your to do your job that means take orders and serve the tables. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand thank you so much." I said and she rolled her eyes again I really hated that.

"Okay so you get out of school at two thirty and you get back here by two forty five you'll work ten hours and get off at midnight. You can eat dinner here and you get five dollars an hour."

"But thats only three fifty per week and with the hours i'll be working I need and deserve more than that!"

"Do you want this job or not?"

"Yes but can you at least be sensable about this? You've had kids you have to take care of before!"

"Take it or leave now!"

"Fine i'll take the job!" I agreed scince it was a fight I just wasn't going win.

"Okay good were on the same page now don't you have school in thirty minuets?" She said. Damn I forgot about school! I ran out of the resteraunt catching the subway just as it left. I got to school just after first period ended runing into the building as the bell rang. I got stopped by laritate on the way to class.

" your late!"

"Yea Yea I know but lets face it when am I ever here on time?" I said irritated by everything, out of breath and really wanting mcdonalds coffee right now. He just shook his head.

"My office!"

"Awwww can't we just go to an ice cream stand!" I whined tired and hungary and wanting the heavily caffinated coffie I couldn't have.

"Go ms Russo."

"OH! Fine!" I yelled and stomped into the office and plopped down on the couch insted of doing our regular routine of coffie and doughnuts.

"Would you like some coffie Alex?"

"Can't have any." I whispered under my breath.

"What?"

"I can't have any did I fuckin stutter?" I screamed at him and rubbed my stomach absentminedly when the baby didn't like me yelling and decided to move and kick.

"Alex Russo you are way out of line! Now just sit down for a moment please and try to calm your hormones down." He ordered me going to his desk and getting out papers to work on while he figured my punishment out. Ha! He had no idea how out of whack my hormones were right now.

"Teachers please send all of alex russo's work to the office." He paged over the intercom apparently I was going to be here a while.

" you will have detention for three weeks every monday after school for two hours." He told me and I nodded then I remembered my job.

"You can't do that!" I said jumping from the couch.

"Alex yes I can and that is your punishment for using inapproprate language."

"Really I need that time I have a job I absolutly have to work!"

"Alex please just take your time and do it what is the matter with you?"

"Whats the matter with me? I've got a tiny baby inside me that I need to pay for! Thats right i'm pregnant and i'm working ten hours a night seven nights a week and only getting paid three hundered fifty per week! I need all the money I can possibly get I acctually want this baby!" I said tears spilling out of my eyes and laritate looked shocked, and then I noteced that he had never taken his finger off the intercom everone in the whole school had just gotton some good entertainment and now knew my secret.

"Oh alex i'm so sorry I didn't know how far are you?"

"Five months tomorrow." I sniffed. "They said I probably won't get very big scince I was a little girl before I got pregnant and its easy to hide my baby bump so I thought I could just try to stay out of trouble do my job and know one would ever know but now everyone knows." I said and he had already cut the intercom off. A little slow on the draw there partner. I thought making myself bell rang for lunch and my stomach growled again.

" are you hungary?" He asked me and I nodded.

"But I don't like school food."

"What would you like?"

"MCdonalds."

"Well then come on lets go get you some food." He said and walked with me out of his office. We got into the hall and it started.

"So whose is it?" Stevie asked me.

"Its none of your buissness." I said and continued walking. We got out on the parking lot and he took me to his car.

"Well get in." He said when I stood there not moving.

"In your car?"

"Yes Alex in the car i'm not gonna hurt you im just gonna some food you'll like.

"Fine this one time but never again its to creepy." I said getting into the car. We drove for about ten minuets before he stopped I got out of car expecting to see MCDonalds but insted saw my favorite resteraunt in the whole world chilis.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Thank you!" And ran inside. It smelled wonderful and suddenly I was hungrier than I had ever been in my life. We got our table quickly and ordered are food and drinks immediently. I got sprite and a one pound cheeseburger with french fries. didn't seem surpried when I cleaned my plate and went through four sprites. I slumped back finally full and sighed. "Will I be this hungary all the time?" I asked wanting to close my eyes and sleep.

"Probably alex for the next four months."

"Well then i'm glad this baby enjoyed it so much." I told him and then my phone rang Justins ringtone coming on And I said Romeo, take me Somewhere we can be alone I ll be waiting All there s left to do is run You ll be the prince and I ll be the princess It s a love story, baby, just say yes. Taylor swift sang to tell me it was Justin. "Yes." I cooed as I answerd the phone to the man I loved.

"Alex whats your faveorite color?" He asked me quickly. I thought for a moment.

"Black." I stated flatly.

"Kay thanks see you later bye!" He said and hung up the phone.

"Okay alex ready to go back to school there's only about two hours left."

"Fine lets go." I said and jumped up going to the car. I could feel it as soon as I sat down on that cowhide leather. School was going to be hell on earth. 


	12. Chapter 12

We got to the school in time for me to go to fourth and fifth period. I stayed in the car rather working ten hours then getting out of the car and walking into the school that stood in front of me. I gathered up every last shread of pride and will power I had to open the door and walk into the school. I went to my locker and gigi and her gang walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I sneered as they approched me.

"Oh alex don't be hateful you know we don't always want something just tell us who the father of the baby is and we'll go."

"I'm not gonna tell you! Why the fuck would I tell you?"

"Good question want to get hurt? Is my answer."

"No look just leave me alone! Please god you don't know anything!" I screamed and stormed off to my next class. I walked into the room and everbody's head turned. Even Harper whom i've known scince kindergarden gave me the "I know what you did last summer" glare. My teacher looked at me with dissapprovel. I went to the back of the class and tried to listen but found myself falling asleep, it was amazing how tired you get after a few months. My eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep ten minuets into class. I don't know how long I slept for it felt like only fifteen minuets at the most when in reality it was probably about an hour and thirty minuets. My eyes snapped open as the dissmissal bell. I had slept through two classes. Fuck! I grabbed my bags and tried to run out to get to work in time but got stopped by my teacher .

"Alex!" She shouted stopping me in the doorway. I didn't have time for this shit!

"What?"

"You slept through two classes."

"Yeah yeah i'm sorry look I really have to get to work in case you didn't hear I have a baby on the way I love and need to pay for so I would appreciate it if you would move your fat ass!" I said and pushed past her running out of the building and down to the sub station. I got there in just enough time to get my apron on grab a pad and pen and start working my entire ten hour shift. I worked hard and vigorously until about eight thirty at night in between dinner and late drinkers rush, and I was allowed to eat dinner I got an Italian sub and sat down to eat.

"Alexandra wash the dishes!" Theresa snapped at me and I took the last bite of my sandwich then went to clean the kitchen. I scrubbed the dishes carefully making sure I got them clean. As I turned off the water someone walked in the door.

"Alex?" A voice behind me asked and I grabbed the dry dishes to put then up.

"Hmmmm?" I said and turned around I gasped and dropped the dishes hands flying up to my mouth. Theresa heard the dishes break and came running, but I didn't care.

"Will you marry me?" Justin asked holding a beautiful black diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, yes a trillion times yes oh Justin!" I said and threw my arms around him kissing him. I stood up and he slipped the ring on my finger, I admired it for a moment. It was a big black diamond with a swirl design on the band and smaller diamonds in the design.

"Oh thank you Justin! I love you!" I cried out in happiness and he held me close.

"Alex! You broke the dishes you little bitch!" Theresa screamed and my happiness was shattered.

"I-I didn't mean to it was an accident I mean look!" I said and showed her the ring.

"Your engaged? To who?"

"Jus-Justin."

"Really? First you get pregnant then you have the nerve to do this?"

"I'm in love with her!" Justin challenged and hid me protectivly behind him.

"Get out of my house now don't ever come back here! Not to eat, not to sleep, not even to say hello out!" She screamed I burst into tears and Justin led me out of the resteraunt. Our dad came down stairs and looked straight at me.

"Daddy?" I pleaded. He looked at me for a moment sadness in his eyes.

"Leave your not welcome here anymore." He said then went back upstairs. Tears came stronger and Justin led me outside and sat down with me on a bench. I stopped crying after a little while and Justin held me again.

"Shhh it will get better. I have another surprise for you."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah you ready?" He asked me getting up.

"Wait wait! Sit down feel this!" I cried pulling him down on the bench with me again as the baby kicked and wriggled inside me. I pulled my shirt up exposing my slightly swollen stomach and grabbing his hand putting it where the baby was moving. He gasped and smiled at me.

"Thats the baby?" He asked in excitement and I nodded asuring him.

"Okay time for my surprise!" Justin said as he got up and covered my eyes. Leading me all the way.

"Okay open up!" He removed his hands so I could see and I squealed in delight. It was are very own little apartment! I ran around frantically everything changing to my likeing as I stepped. By the time I was finished we had granite counter tops in the kitchen and bathroom, and me and Justin's room was dark chocolate with a oak bed and feather mattress. I got to the living room and it changed into soft coffie walls and a dark leather couch. I found a locked door at the end of the hall.

"Justin!" I whined and he came.

"Oh before you say an thing this one's special this is the baby's room when you go in it changes to either blue and green for a boy or pink and purple for a girl it will tell us what our baby is." He said and carefully unlocked the door. I took a step closer hesitating for a moment then ran inside. The room turned a soft lavender and pink.

"Oh Justin the baby's a girl! My little princess I can't wait to see her!" I said excited and Justin hugged me from behind.

"She'll be as beautiful as you are but never more." He breathed in my ear. I looked around there was a tiny crib for the baby not the usual big one but a smaller one with a small matress and pillow and the cutest little blanket. There was a daybed ment for a single person it was odd in the baby's room.

"Uh Justin whats the bed for?"

"Oh thats in case you ever want to come and sleep in here with the baby or you just don't want to sleep with me in our bed."

"Thank you Justin but I might just sleep in here for a few months if thats okay?"

"Alex thats fine I know how much you love the baby I will never feel that mother-daughter bond you have with her."

"Your still her daddy though and she'll love you, and im glad we can start calling the baby her not "it"."

"Me too ok who wants sonic?"

"We doooo!" I chided.

"Go get in the car I'll be down in a minuet." He said and I was already racing down the stairs and hopping in the porche I wondered where he was getting all this money I would ask him when he came down. It was about two minuets before he got in the car and even though it was only 67 degrees outside but I was sweating by the time he got in the car.

"Alex are you okay?" Justin asked worried.

"I'm fine Justin just pregnant." I told him and he turned on the air conditioning cooling me down.

"Um Justin I hate to ask but where are you getting all this money?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Do you remember the spell to duplicate money?" I gasped and realizing what he had been doing I smiled.

"Yep infact the apartment we own it, we'll always have money more than we need."

"Justin you are amazing." I said excited and happy that I would never have to work again.

"So quick question do you want a big wedding or a small one?" He asked me.

"I really just want a small wedding with a few guests and a special ordained minister."

"Then thats what we'll do we can have the wedding ready in about a month i'm glad I can make you happy Alex."

"You'll always make me happy." I said and kissed him forgeting completly about everything else. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Ok I have decided the babys name vote on these middle names on a scale of one to five after the chapter please ok here it goes: Lynn, Fae, Alicia, or Marie.

I got the laptop and sat down googling some baby girl names. I really want to name the baby amber, but I don't know how well Justin would react to my "I carry the baby I get to name it rule I lived by.

"Hey Alex." Justin said coming into the living room from the baby's room. We had so much stuff in there now, a rocking chair, some stuffed animals, and a dresser.

"Hi Justin." I greeted him as he sat down beside me.

"How do you like the name Amber?" I asked him about the name I picked out.

"Honestly I don't like it."

"Well I do her name is Amber."

"Why do you get to name the baby?"

"Because i'm carrying her and I have to bring her into this world!"

"That doesn't give you the right to make the decision of her name all by yourself!" He yelled at me and I ran into the baby's room crying. I locked the door and crashed down on the bed. I could hear justin cursing from the living room. I cried for a while then fell asleep. I woke up to soft knocks from the door. I looked at my cell phone it had been about three hours. I got up and opened the door to a teary-eyed Justin.

"Alex please i'm sorry your right you do all the hard work you should get to name the baby, its not my place to interfere especially when i'm the one who made you pregnant. But I can't lose you or our daughter, you guys mean to much to me." He said me crying tears of joy, and throwing my arms around him I whispered in his ear.

"Amber. Her name is Amber." I told him and closed my eyes as he held me. His arms tightened hurting me.

"Ow! I screamed out in pain and he immedienly set me on my feet as I breathed rubbing my tender stomach.

"Justin you have to be careful with me now i'm not the little girl you could squeeze and not hurt I was five months ago, my stomach is tender Justin." I exlplaned gently and he nodded understanding and aplogizing.

"So what day do you want to get married the plans are almost done we just need an minister a tux and a dress. Juliet is your maid of honor and Zeke is my best man.

"Well its Febuary 7th how about the 13th I love the number 13."

"Okay the date's set our minister could be Mr. Van Husen."

"I like that idea Justin now all we need is a tux and a dress." I said crashing down on the bed tierd and hungary.

"I'm hungary."

"Your always hungary."

"Will you make me a ham and cheese?"

"Sure sweetie." He said and left to go make my sandwich. I got undressed and threw a big t-shirt on. I just couldn't belive how much we had both changed in the past few months. I never made rude comments anymore, rarely used magic, and cared more about other people. Justin wasn't as much of a know-it-all, he used magic alot and was more laid back. This baby was changing us for the better.

"Here you go Alex. " Justin said giving me my sandwich and kissing me goodnight to go to bed.

"Thank you Justin your the best." I looked at my clock it was almost 11:30. I scarfed down the sandwich the laid down on the bed closing my eyes in sleep preparing for school tomorrow.

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Review please! and remember vote on middle names! 5 being the best! 


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up at six thirty to the loud alarm. I rolled over and cut it off already tired of having to get up earlier to get to school on time. I put some jeans on and a t-shirt that showed my stomach just a little. Hey people knew already why not have some fun with it? I heard Justin get up to drive me to school. I pulled my hair in a ponytail, ate some cereal, toast and bacon and got my bag ready for school. Justin came out of our room nice, clean and dressed.

"Come on get in the car." He said grabbing the keys and I got my bag. He dropped me off and I went to my locker everyone staring.

"Hey Alex!" Gigi chimed walking up to me and poking me in the stomach, which pissed me off.

"What?"

"Come here I want to show you something." She said walking out of the school. I sighed grabbed my books and followed her. We went around to the wall behind the school and she stopped.

"This is it?" I asked and then was slamed against the hard brick wall by all three of them. They held me against the wall off the ground they I kicked and screamed. They took Gigi's scarf and muffled my screams.

"Are you gonna tell us who the father is?" Gigi asked me and I shook my head. They threw me on the ground and forced my mouth open Gigi opened a small bottle and held it tipped above my open mouth I could smell the clorox inside which would not only kill my little Amber but probably me as well.

"Its Justin's!" I screamed out in hysteria shaking and crying. They pulled me onto my feet as I panted trying to calm myself and forced my head up to look into Gigi's eyes.

"Your brother?" She asked and I nodded furiously.

"Thank you Alex." She said in the most sickeningly sweet way. They dropped me falling to my knees gasping for breath and left. I went to the wall and leaned against it getting to my berings. I shook uncontrollably and cried unable to stop, my hair hanging in limp strands around my face.

"Alex?" A soft voice said and a gentle hand moved the hair's from my face.

"Juliet?" I whispered.

"We need to get you home." She said and picked me up carring me to the parking lot and hotwiring a car. She laid me down gently in the back of the car and drove me home. I calmed down more on the drive only a few tears spilling out here and there. Justin took one look at me as we got in the door and dropped the fruit loops he had been pouring for himself the cereal spilling everywhere.

"Alex sweetie what happened?" He asked frantic sitting beside me on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He demanded and I nodded. I knew I was okay but my baby I wasn't so sure about. As if reading my mind she kicked me softly to let me know she was still there. I sighed in relief and explaned what happened to Justin. As I told him I saw his eyes grow colder and colder.

"I'll kill her." He said.

"No Justin!" I said jumping up as he went to the door.

"You can't watch your daughter grow up from jail!" I screamed and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Alex I just want everything to be perfect." He admitted.

"Justin it will never be perfect but we will make the best of everything are we not good enough for you to be happy?"

"No your not good enough to make me happy you make me so much more and my life is perfect as long as your in it."

'Awww Justin!" I said tearing up.

"So whose on the guest list for the wedding?" He asked and we went to sit down again Juliet had gone to see the baby's room.

"Um it looks like, Theresa, Jerry, the Van Husens, Harper, Uncle Kelbo, Uncle Ednesto, and Grandma. Juliet and Zeke will be coming of course and we still need dresses and tux's."

"Okay well why don't you and Juliet go and get your dresses and me and Zeke will go get the tux's we can't wait the wedding is in five days."

"Alright Justin but I want to do at least one traditional thing you will not see my dress until the day of the wedding and me not at all on our wedding day."

"What ever you want Alex now you and Juliet go have fun!" He said and I grabbed the keys running out the door with Juliet." I gave Juliet the keys and she took the drivers seat. We drove to the dress shop and looked around.

"Um can I help you with any thing?" A woman asked me and I turned around she gasped and stared straight below my breast at my little baby bump she was older about in her thirties or fourties.

"How old are you?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Sixteen." I responded.

"Well i'm sure you can find everything fine you sure found one thing perfectly." She said spinning on her heels and walking away.

"Bitch." I said a little louder than I should have and rolled my eyes Juliet giggling. We looked and I finally found one I liked it was pretty and flowy and pure white with little pearls around the neckline and going down to the waist I showed it to Juliet she gasped.

"Oh Alex its just gorgeus go try it on!"

"Um I might need a little help with that." I said blushing.

"Okay i'm coming." She said and we went into the dressing room. I put the dress on and Juliet zipped up the back, it fit perfectly.

"Alex I love it!" She said and Amber told me she liked it as well."

"Okay i'll get it go find your dress."

"Be right back!" She said and ran out. She came back a few minuets later with a long pink marylin monroe dress. She tried it on and decided to get it. We paid for the dresses stopped for something to eat and went home Justin and Zeke had left already. We put the dresses up and talked for a little while before I passed out on Juliets lap.

Please reveiw what song should Justin and Alex dance to at the wedding I was thinking "Mine" by Taylor Swift? Thanks to all of you who read this!  



	15. Chapter 15

I pulled the dress over my head trembling with excitement and fear. I'm getting married in a few minuets! Was the only thought that ran through my head. Juliet out on her beautiful peach dress and zipped mine up for me.

"You ready girlie?" She asked me.

"I feel like i'm going to be sick." I confessed.

"Your not going to get sick, your marrying the man you love today this is your secial day!"

"Your right today will be amazing."

"Alright let me do your makeup who all's here?"

"Um it looks like everyone but my mother big surprise huh?"

"Yeah I can't believe her!Your her only daughter and she treats you like a bitch." Juliet said braiding my hair to the side goddess like.

"Fuck her." I replied.

"There all done!" She exclaimed proudly and turned me to the mirror to see.

"Oh! Juliet its beautiful!" I said she had done a thick braid like you see goddesses with in movies. My eyes were black and silver smokey with alot of eyeliner.

"Okay we've got five minuets lets get ready!" She said and rushed me to the door. I was handed the thirteen white rose bouquet and the music started Juliet beside me the doors were opened and me and my maid of honor walked down the isle to where Justin was waiting for me his best man Zeke beside him.

"Hello my beautiful angel Alex." He whispered and took my hands. Mr. Van Husen read our vows and we repeated.

"I do." We chorused together and he kissed me with more passion than I knew existed. We decided to burn the bouquet instead of throwing it. Juliet lit the fire and I threw the roses in starting the reception.

""Alex I just want to let you know how sorry I am I was jealous and stupid and I turned against you because I want what you have can you ever forgive me?" Harper asked me tears in her eyes.

"Of course Harper your like my sister!" I said and hugged her.

"Okay i'm gonna go get some food for me and Amber okay?"

"Thats the baby's name Amber?"

"Uh-huh."

"I love it!" She said and I went to go get my food. I went to the table grabbing a plate but dropped it when I was grabbed from behind and a sickly-sweet smelling cloth was placed over my mouth and I blacked out.

I woke up to nothing but black. I could feel the blindfold over my eyes and that I had nothing on but my bra and panties. I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind me. I started shaking.

"Hello?" I whispered cautiously.

"Alexandra your awake." A voice said, a voice I knew, my mother's!

"What are you doing to me?"

"Shut up!" She ordered and I could hear her get up.

"Please whats going on?" I begged and felt a sharp blade against my stomach.

"In your position I think I'd listen more and ask questions less." She warned tears starting out of my eyes.

"Now be a good little girl and keep quiet." She sing-songed and took the knife she held and slashed across my lower stomach. I screamed out and felt blood run down my leg and heard it smack on the floor as it dripped off the seat. I didn't know how deep she cut I couldn't see anything and the smell of my blood started to overwhelm the room. She put two more cuts in my stomach and I could do nothing but cry. I shook and begged for my baby to live through this.

"Please i'm begging you there is nothing on this earth that I love more than my baby, please I want her, I need her, she and Justin are my everything." I pleaded with her.

"No!" She said and picked me up the friction of raw skin burning. She forced me into a small crate and untied my hands and took the blindfold off I opened my eyes it wasn't much better without it. The room was dark with only a lamp I looked around it looked like I was in a basment and she had put me into a large dog cage. I was given a small blanket and I wrapped it around the deep cuts embbeded into my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. It quickly became soaked and I laid down best I could and closed my eyes and hoped that when I opened them everything would be better.

OMG! No way right I mean we all knew theresa was a crazy bitch but who knew it would go this far? Did you like it want me to update soon? Tell me what you think review please!  



	16. Chapter 16

A/N:Hey everyone I am soooooo sorry about not posting this chapter fast enough! I can't tell you how bad I feel school and relationships and etc etc I just want you all to know how sorry I am and that I will be faster! Oh and Deamon dog I am so sorry you didn't like the last chapter but I have a HUGE! Surprise at the end just to make it all up to you!You'll see!:)

I chocked on soot and smoke and tore my eyes open. Flames licked at the walls and were quickly engulfing everything around me and my mother was nowhere in sight. I found my way out of the tiny cage not ment for a human much less a pregnant human. I found a small hole in the wall I could just barley get through I pushed myself under but got stuck flames closing in around the wall. I could feel the my feet burn and blister when I couldn't get through. I kicked and collapsed on the sweet sweet grass sucking in the delichious clean air and not smoke. I took the blanket I had been given that was now dirty and hard with clotted blood and wrapped it around me. I could hear voices but they were far off.

"Help me! Someone please!" I screamed hoping sombody would hear. Answering my desprate prayers I heard the pounding of footsteps get louder and louder until I was surrounded by police. An ambulance was called immediently.

"Let me through!" I heard the voice I wanted most to hear.

"Sir stay back please!" One man said and tried to force Justin back.

"That is my wife and daughter now move motherfucker!" He said and they let him through.

"Alex!" He cried and leaned over me tears welling up in his eyes. He knelt down and held me gently.

"Its gonna be okay. I'll be fine." I said not knowing how much truth was invested in those words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have paid better attention. Its all my fault, please let them be okay!" Justin prayed as he rocked me tears streaming onto his cheeks. I heard the siren of the ambulance and was encircled by paramedics. They put me onto the truck and started to work on me.

"Please let me go with her." Justin begged but they just shook thier head. They shut the doors and started to drive. The blanket was taken off me and I heard someone gasp.

"Cuts are four inches deep, blood loss is 40% type Bnegative, and feet are severly burned." The doctor said aloud as he wrote down the report. They hooked up a blood transfusion and disenfected my cuts before we arrived at the hospital. I got to the room I was supposed to be in and I was drugged with pain medication and my cuts were stiched. They looked at my baby girl.

"Baby's gone into shock and placenta is severed." The doctor said.

"Do we need to do a crash abortion?" The nurse asked.

"NO!" I screamed at them I would not let them hurt the precious daughter that rested inside me.

"Don't hurt her, don't hurt my baby girl!" I wailed.

" please calm down you'll only make it worse for yourself this is the best thing." The doctor tried to console me but I wouldn't be comforted.

"You hurt her and i'm suing this whole place you'll never be finished with me! Now do your job and help my daughter!"

"Okay but were gonna need to do in-vitro surgery you need to be anestatised." He told me as I nodded. I didn't know how long I was under it seemed like eternity and even in my subconcise mind every second I feared for my small, vunerable, helpless baby. Finally I flickered my eyes open and thanks to the special bond I could feel she was still there alive and fighting. My little trooper! I thought as I felt her move just the tiniest bit, but she moved and I knew she would never stop fighting.

"Alex?" A voice beside me said.

"Yes my love?" I whispered.

"Oh thank god your okay!" Justin said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry its my fault I should have known something would happen!" He apologized over and over.

"Shhhh shh shh shh shh shh." I soothed him.

"Alex the police want to talk to you but we have another problem Max finished his wizard studies. The wizard competition is coming soon." He told me and I broke down. Hadn't we been through enough already? Couldn't we just have a moment of peace or comfort?

"It'll be alright we'll get through this. Now I have to go tell them your awake." He said kissing me and then left. In a few minuets police surounded my bed.

"-" They started and I sighed.

"We need to know what happened." One man said.

"I don't want to talk right now, i'm tired and in alot of pain right now please leave." I asked nicely.

"We can't do that you need to tell us now." He insisted.

"Fine my mother kidnapped me on my wedding day, she tried to kill my baby by sclicing my stomach open, and then she tried to kill me by setting the place she held me on fire, I escaped by finding a hole in the wall I could just barely get through but my feet were burned and I almost lost my baby."

"Ok and ma'am its not a baby it is a fetus, it is not alive please use the correct term." They told me.

"She is a baby! She's my baby and she is alive she moves and kicks inside me! How could you tell me she is not alive! Get out now i've told you what you wanted!' I screamed and a nurse rushed in.

"Get out your upsetting her she has been through enough and told you everything leave! God she almost lost her baby girl she shouldn't be under any more stress get out!" The sweet nurse told them and they left immediently.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" She asked me gently.

"Fine worried about my little girl, I don't care about myself very much right now."

"I can understand I have a little boy at home, how old are you?"

"Sixteen and about six months pregnant." I smiled.

"I just turned seventeen my son is about to be four months old, does she have a name yet?"

"Amber and its between Fae, Marie and Lynn on the middle name any vote?"

"My name is Fae I love it, it means fairy. I vote Fae but I have a favorite."

"I like Fae, but I really like Marie I don't know i'll think about it."

"Great so your six months now so we'll set your due date at April 15 and you'll be realised in two weeks. I have to go now but if you want i'll come back later tonight and bring Dennis my son."

"I'd like that I think we'll be great friends."

"Me too see you later!" She said walked out of the room.

"Bye!" I called. 


	17. Chapter 17

Helllllooo no I didnt die my computer broke and it took forever to get a new one I greatly apologize to all of you I kno how pissed off you all must be right now but please dont eat me! So what youve all been waiting for hear is chapter 17! Oh! And for all the confusion fae is a volunteer at the hospital but her mentor is an OB/Gyn who taught her some things so yeah sorry for the confusion!

I laid quietly in the hospital bed pretending to sleep as Justin held me. He stroked my head, kissed me gently, and rubbed my stomach as the baby moved. I turned over into Justin as best I could and he held me closer.

"I love you, I promise that to you forever." He whispered into my thick hair. "And to my daughter, I promise to protect you and love you and at times annoy you." I giggled giving away I awake.

"You really love her Justin?" I asked I had been so unsure his love had been all toward me.

"I do Alex its just she scares me too, I love her so much but it worries me that I just won't be good enough so it makes it harder to love her."

"I know Justin but I'm sure when you see her and hold her you'll be fine."

"I know its just it feels like your a mother already but I'm not going to be a father until she gets here."

"Justin you will be a great father now shut up and kiss me!" I told him.

"Alex my sweet."

"Justin my dork."

"Nice word play!" he complemented.

"I thought so!" I said as Fae came in with a troubled look on her face.

"Um Alex there is someone here to see you?"

"Who is it?"

"Um she says she is your grandmother and that she needs to see you now!"

"Um okay let her in." I said cautiously.

"Mija!" She cried running in the room, and stopping dead when she saw me for the first time in eight months.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered the sentence coming in a short breath.

"I'm sorry." I said not able to look her in the eyes.

"How Alexandria? How could you let this happen!" She snarled.

"I made a mistake okay? I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about it now! I can't get an abortion its to late and I've already decided to keep her!"

"Alexandria Margarita Russo, I want to listen to me and listen good!" she told me her face deathly serious. "I know you want this baby and I know you my love her with every ounce of you but, please think about your future this baby is going to need a lot of money, patience, caring and most importantly time. She will take everything away from you! How long have you been out of school already? And if your not going to think of yourself think of her! Is the best place for her really in your home? Wouldn't she do so much better with an older couple? Wouldn't she be happier? Your mother may not be the most mentally stable right now but she does have one thing right. That baby was never meant to see your face!" My grandmother told me and left the room. A single tear traveled down my cheek landing on the bed sheet.

Hey guys please please for everything good click the little blue butten! And I have a favor tell me hoe the chapter was and help me with future chaps!

I hav got sever writers blockkk! Hehe Can u tell from this?:)


End file.
